Purrity
Purrity Purrity is the Main sidekick in the Bird-Mouse comic series and is also a potential love interest. Here you can find out all about Purrity Character and Appearance Genetics Purrity is half penguin and half cat. She has a mother and a father but it is not known which is the cat and which is the penguin. Appearance Since Purrity is half cat and half penguin her appearance reflects so. She has a cat like face with two pointy ears. She has bright blue eyes but like all characters are barely seen. Usually her eyes are shaped or shaped depending on her mood. When she is in a good mood it is though when she is surprised, angry, or any other negative emotion it is. Purrity has a triangular nose and a usual cat mouth. For her body she has two penguin like arms but are drawn curvy and squiggly and her body goes down and ends like an upside-down Isosceles Trapezoid. She has two stick like lines out of the end of the body to resemble legs and she has a cat like tail. In the Anime Adaption and Manga Adaption she is shown to have blonde hair and bright blue eyes with eyeliner and light blue eye shadow. Her jewellery consists of diamond dangly earrings, a pearl necklace, and a pearl bracelet. She wears a white strapless blouse, a pink cardigan, a pink skirt with a chunky belt, black stockings, black heeled boots and has a pink hair bow. Her expressions often vary from happy, surprised, excited, lovestruck, embarrassed and angry. Character Purrity is a stereotypical girl. She is weak and she would do anything for the guy she loves, Bird-Mouse. She is a feminist but can only stand up for herself when she is angry. If she is just feeling down she will be easily used as a doormat. Purrity is also very girly and fashionable which is part of the reason she gets along with Bird-Mouse so well. She's incredibly cheerful all the time (unless annoyed, but she keeps that to herself), she likes the colour pink, she likes bows, and she will freak is she has to get dirty or if there isa bug (but to be fair so would Bird-Mouse). All in all she can be useful sometimes but most of the time she is just Bird-Mouse’s loving companion. History Early Life (Before Bird-Mouse) Like everyone else, there is not much knowledge of what Purrity’s childhood was like. We know that she had a mother and a father that were a penguin and a cat but we do not know which is which. We also know she had met Tacoon in high school but we do not know if she liked him, only that she rejected him many times. Life with Bird-Mouse Purrity was a fan of Bird-Mouse as soon as she saw him standing on top of a large building with a cape on. Purrity knew that all great superheros did that and she was proud to be one of his first fans. That was until Bird-Mouse chose her to be his ‘slave’ as he liked to call it. Purrity preferred the term ‘assistant’ while others thought she was his sidekick. He chose her by pointing at her and demanding that she become his ‘slave’. Even though it was just pure luck Purrity liked to think it was destiny that pulled her and Bird-Mouse together. As soon as she got to live at his house she immediately started to have feelings for him. Though she was just a slave she liked to think that he thought more of her but just couldn’t admit it. Purrity continued to work with Bird-Mouse for a long time until one day Tacoon came back and yelled at Bird-Mouse to treat her right. Bird-Mouse was confused but Purrity knew exactly what was going on. She told Tacoon to leave but he just said to meet him at his house, Tacoon Apartment, if she ever feels the need to get away from ‘the woman disrespected’. A while later Purrity finally found the chance to take Tacoon up on his offer. Bird-Mouse was being especially rude that day and Purrity had had enough. She had slapped Bird-Mouse and ran to Tacoon’s place. The house, which was strangely shaped like her face, was run down and gross but Purrity had thought it was better than being with Bird-Mouse. She had rang the doorbell and it had been quickly answered. Purrity went inside and talked about her issues with Bird-Mouse while Tacoon listened quietly. Once Purrity felt she was ready to go home she got up and had given Tacoon a kiss on the cheek and then left. When she had gotten home Bird-Mouse apologized and she had gone back to her usual life. After the Bird-Mouse incident she had been receiving many messages and mail from Tacoon. Most of it was marriage proposals but she had ignored them and only responded to the actual messages. Those are the most important things to happen to Purrity so far. Relationships Bird-Mouse Purrity has unrequited love with Bird-Mouse. She loves him more than anyone in the whole world but she doesn't think Bird-Mouse has noticed yet (which he hasn't). Purrity has loved Bird-Mouse for as long as she can remember and yet she still has hopes it will work out. Purrity has noticed that Bird-Mouse sees her as a sister but she does not choose to acknowledge it. Count Fowl Purrity trys to be civil with Count Fowl but she can simply not stand him. Count Fowl is too forward and bold and does not respect personal boundaries. Purrity is also secretly jealous of Count Fowl's relationship with Bird-Mouse and how everybody just LOVES HIM. ''FOR NO REASON WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE HI-. So it is safe to say that Purrity tries to keep a nice relationship with Count Fowl. '''Tacoon' Purrity has known Tacoon for practically her whole life and loves him as a very close friend. She knows he has feelings for her (it isn't that hard considering his house is shaped like her face) but she constantly rejects his feelings. She thinks he is a good friend because he is always there for her but his constant obsession with her puts her off ever being with him. Paul from Bingo Purrity is not sure how she feels about Paul (though to be fair most people don't). She sees him around stalking Bird-Mouse and she almost always feels his presence (it's like he is in her basement or something) but she can't help but think he would make a good pair with Bird-Mouse. She likes having him around because he makes her laugh but he also makes her very uncomfortable. So Purrity doesn;t know how she feels about Paul from Bingo. Wilfred B. Purrity fairly likes Wilfred though she doesn't really have an opinion on him. He makes her laugh and she thinks he is cute but she doesn't exactly see him as a friend. The Fangirls/Fanboys Purrity thinks she is ok. She is a Fangirl. Sources I wrote the damn thing